Second Chances: For Better, For Worse?
by jtbwriter
Summary: A Simon & SimonSix Million Dollar Man Crossover-An old enemy from the past turns Rick’s wedding day into a nightmare, can the newlyweds survive on their wits alone?
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: For Better, For Worse.  
  
By JTBWRITER  
  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover- An old enemy from the past turns Rick's wedding day into a nightmare, can  
the newlyweds survive on their wits alone?  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
Darkness.  
  
Rick Simon tried to look around, figure out where he was. Nothing but shadows around him. Head and body aching,, he tried to move but realized he was tied hand and foot, propped in a sitting position. Leaning back, he discovered he was tied to a post or column, against.. someone else.  
  
Oh, God. Where's Laurie, he thought frantically, and twisted around to see who was in back of him.  
  
He heard a muffled groan, and knew it was her, the woman he had married only hours before.  
  
Maybe if he closed his eyes, he'd wake up and find it was just a nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't mind a beach wedding?", Rick paused in the doorway and gazed back at his fiancée, surrounded by a stack of RSVP's.  
  
"I'm positive, you know I love the beach as much as you do, and since neither of us has a regular church, I think Wayfarers Cove is just as special. Besides, you hate ties, and I want us to be comfortable, it's our wedding." Laurie insisted. He came over to the table and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I knew there was a reason I love you," he grinned. She smiled back, and then put a hand to her head. "Oh boy, I think I'd better stop for now".  
  
Rick frowned. "You got a headache? Let me get you an aspirin."  
  
"No, it's funny, but it's like it's coming from something else," Suddenly, she looked down at her watch, and then at him.  
  
"Rick, what if it's Steve, maybe I'd better call Oscar". She went to the phone and punched in a number, as Rick watched in puzzlement. "Why would it be Steve, hon, unless." It dawned on him that the mental link Laurie shared with Steve Austin could also be registering as a physical link. Abruptly, she sat down and Rick took the receiver from her. "Oscar, it's Rick, Laurie's having a lot of pain, I think Steve's in trouble".  
  
"Rick, I just got a signal from Steve, he's on an assignment and apparently he's been attacked, Jaime's on her way to him and as soon as she has some word, I'll call you. Is Laurie any worse?" Rick knelt next to her as she leaned back in her chair and said, "Honey, Oscar wants to know if the pain is still bad?" She straightened up and shook her head. "No, it seems to be easing up, I just feel woozy." He relayed this information to Oscar, who sighed, "Thank God". He told Rick to keep an eye on her and he would have Rudy Wells call back in a while.  
  
Rick picked Laurie up from her chair and carried her to the sofa, where she stretched out while he got her an aspirin and a blanket. When he came back he found her sitting up, with a frightened look on her face. "Rick, both Jaime and Steve are under attack, I need to tell Oscar". He got her the phone and watched her give Oscar a blow by blow account of what was going on. Within minutes Goldman had gotten backup to their location, and Laurie was able to catch her breath. "Thank God, Laurie, that you heard Steve, now I've got Rudy here, he wants to ask you what you felt." She told the doctor her symptoms, then handed the phone to Rick, saying, "Rudy wants to ask you something."  
  
"Rick, I'm glad you were there, did Laurie pass out or just have pain?" Rick felt cold fear. "She was dizzy, Doc, she had to sit and I had her lay down after that. She says the pain is easing up, but, what's causing this, has this happened to her before?"  
  
"It's happened to a lesser degree before, but not for several years and not this severe, Rick. I want to check Laurie, could you bring her up to Ojai, just to make sure she's not suffering some kind of rejection syndrome."  
  
"Sure, let me call my mom to stay with the kids and I'll bring her up as soon as I can". Rick passed the phone to Laurie so Rudy could talk to her, then when she ended the call, contacted Cecilia so she could pick up Robin and Robert from school.  
  
As he walked her to his truck, Rick started joking with Laurie that she would do anything to get out of counting the responses to their wedding. She looked up at him as he slid in next to her and smiling, said "Only one response counts, darling, well, ok, five responses. As long as you and A.J. and Aunt Ceci and the kids are there, it will be special."  
  
Rick started the truck, then leaning over, took her in his arms and kissed her in reply, afraid he'd show how worried he was if he said anything.  
  
Making the nearly four-hour trip through afternoon traffic in less then three, Rick found Laurie trying to keep him from worrying by telling him about the first time she had to discipline Robin. "And when I asked Robin if her friends jumped off a roof, would she jump, too, she said "Yeah, if there was a pillow to land on".  
  
Rick shook his head, laughing. "And what did you do, smarty?" "Well, she almost made me laugh," she replied, ruefully. "Then I told her that there were only two reasons I would ever spank her or Rob, if they hurt someone or if they did something that could get them hurt. I swatted her twice, made her go to her room without TV, and when I heard her sobbing, I went to my room and cried myself. Rob saw how it hurt me to punish her, and he told me he would never do anything to make me that sad. He must have told Robin how bad I felt, because when I went in to say good night, she hugged me and told me she would never again let someone dare her into doing something bad."  
  
Rick put an arm around her. "No wonder they're so well behaved, you set a good example for them. I thought Mom had done a decent job with us, but.."  
  
She grinned up at him, "But nothing, I remember how you and A.J. would get into trouble after your Dad died, and she would explain to you why what you did was wrong. I always felt worse for Aunt Ceci then you when she was done. Maybe I did learn parenting skills because of you guys."  
  
Pulling up to the guard gate at the OSI complex, Rick found they were expected and ushered in to the hospital area. Getting out of the truck, Laurie gasped and took Rick's arm.  
  
"There's Jaime, Rick, I hope that means Steve's all right. The former tennis champ stood in the doorway of Rudy's lab, her left arm in a sling, and as they approached, came forward to greet them.  
  
"Rick, it's nice to finally meet you, Steve has told me so much about you." She turned to Laurie and embraced her, "Thank you, Laurie, if you hadn't called Oscar, neither Steve or I would have made it". "Are you ok, Steve was so concerned." Jaime made a face, "I slipped and sprained my arm, it distracted our attackers enough that Steve was able to crawl to safety and pull me along with him. He's in with Rudy now." As they entered the lab, Laurie said "That's not all you were worried about, how many months are you?" Jaime was surprised, "Five, but how did you know?"  
  
Laurie smiled. "Sometimes I can still read you through Steve, and when you fell, I sensed your fear about hurting the baby. When it got harder to hear Steve, I still could get some things from you."  
  
Jaime looked at Rick. "Is it true you can hear Laurie sometimes?" "Yeah, It's happened a couple of times, just like a cold feeling, her voice, ." He slipped an arm around Laurie as they sat down and felt her relax against him. Jaime put her hand on his and said "I know it's a shock, the first time I knew Laurie and Steve could read each other, it felt weird, then I was knocked out during a mission, and when I came to, I found I could hear Steve, too."  
  
Just then Rudy Wells walked in, and all three jumped up to greet him. "All right, one at a time", he announced, smiling, then turned to Jaime. "Steve's in recovery, he has a closed skull fracture, but there's no bleeding and the swelling's going down, so he should be able to go home in a few days or so. Now, I want you to keep that sling on and don't use your left arm, it won't get better if you keep moving it." Laughing, she hugged the doctor and went into Steve's room.  
  
Rudy turned to Rick and Laurie, and after exchanging hugs, led the way to an examining room. After running several tests on her, he called Rick into his office.  
  
"Doc, is she all right, I was so worried because she's never been the type to have headaches or get sick". Rudy put a hand on his shoulder and urged him to a seat. "She's fine, Rick, she had a reaction to Steve's being knocked out, that's all. Several years ago her mental link to Steve and, to some extent, Jaime was lessened by the seliseum used to repair their injuries being absorbed by natural bone growth.  
  
It looks like because of his injury, the damage to the artificial bone caused an upsurge in the strength of that link. I would like you two to stay the night, just to make sure her symptoms have subsided, but I don't think she will have any reoccurrence."  
  
Rick let out a deep breath and grinned. "No arguments with me, Doc, I've been imagining the worst, and with us getting married in two weeks." The doctor laughed. "You're just as bad as Laurie, she said the same thing. She was worried she might be a burden to you, and I reminded her that you are getting married for better, for worse."  
  
Relieved, Rick said "The only burden I would have is if I didn't have her, Doc."  
  
When Rick went in to the examination room, he found Laurie waiting anxiously for him, so he took her in his arms and said, "Make that nine." "Nine?, oh, you", she whispered, kissing him. Only the clearing of throats behind them interrupted their embrace, and they turned to see Oscar and Rudy smiling behind them.  
  
"Anybody hungry?", Oscar teased, coming forward to hug Laurie and shake Rick's hand.  
  
After a boisterous dinner with Oscar, Rudy and Jaime, Rick and Laurie went in to see Steve, already sitting up and asking for something to eat. Rick joked with him about trying to get out of wearing a tux. "But I've got news for you, pal, we're wearing suits but no ties, we're keeping it simple. So you've got two weeks to get better."  
  
Steve grinned. "Just try and have me stay away, bub, I've got to make sure somebody keeps her out of trouble". 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rick woke up to his brother's soothing voice.  
  
"RICK, WAKE UP!"  
  
"Don't have to, it's Saturday."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Laurie you don't want to get up."  
  
He shot up in bed, and groaned.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this headache, A.J.?"  
  
His little brother laughed, holding out a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't know, five shots of tequila, a Hurricane, it could have been worse, Laurie was hysterical with laughter when she saw your face."  
  
His older brother took the cup with thanks, then grinned in spite of himself. "That was pretty funny, Laurie coming out of that cake. She sure is cute as a blond, good thing I remembered that from Hawaii! By the way, you have the ring, right?"  
  
A.J. nodded, "Safe in my vest pocket. I'm not taking any chances. I also put your wedding license in Mom's bible. Speaking of which, I'm kinda of sorry that Oscar can't come, even if he makes me nervous".  
  
Rick snorted. "Makes you nervous? I still feel like jumping to attention every time he fixes me with that stare of his. At least Rudy's here to give her away. By the way, where did she end up staying last night?"  
  
"With Mom and the kids, you put her in a cab and I called to make sure she got home ok, remember?"  
  
He shook his head, "I don't remember anything past, oh, yeah, Laurie had a margarita and I didn't want her driving so I called a taxi. What happened after that?"  
  
"Towne and I brought you home, you said we were drunk, so you had to see us home."  
  
"I did?", Rick pulled on his pants and tucking in his shirt, looked at his brother. "I sure don't recall that part, yeesh, I guess I am getting married!"  
  
Later on the beach, Rick was glad he did go home early, as Cecilia came to him with his button flower, and hugging him, said "I am so proud of you. A.J. told me you went home early and didn't stay out all night. You'll make Laurie very happy."  
  
Moved, her son kissed her on the cheek and said, "Mom, if I'm a good husband, its because of you and Dad."  
  
Wiping her eyes, she turned to fix A.J.'s flower, then went to help Laurie. A.J. cleared his throat. "That was a good idea to use motor homes as changing rooms and rest rooms, I had forgotten the cove didn't have any in the parking area."  
  
"Couldn't have Laurie trying to change in the truck, could I?", Rick joked, starting to get emotional. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thanks for everything, little brother. You've been the best friend I've ever had, and I want you to know I wouldn't have made it this far without you."  
  
A.J. hugged him, afraid to speak beyond a muffled "you're welcome".  
  
Seeing all of his friends, co-workers, and relatives, Rick swelled with happiness at being able to share this day with them. Realizing the the bride's side of the seating was sparse, A.J. and Steve had sat the guests on both sides, something that wasn't lost on Robert.  
  
"Pop, you sure have a lot of friends," he whispered, getting in line with the other ushers. Rick put an arm around him, "They're your friends now, son." The teen straightened up proudly and made room for A.J. to stand next to his brother. Steve seated Cecilia, then took his place next to Towne, as Rick stared down the row of seats to the opening of the Cove, where Laurie stood with Rudy. He couldn't take his eyes off her in her simple white gown, she looked like a princess. One of his aunts struck up the Wedding March from the Sound of Music, which drew smiles from the guests, as first Robin came solemnly down the aisle, then Linda, Rudy's lab assistant, and finally Jaime, as Matron of Honor. Then Rick noticed a figure come thru the entrance.  
  
Oscar Goldman took his place on the other side of Laurie, and the trio came down the aisle to stand in front of Rick and Father Nick, the celebrant.  
  
Rick couldn't remember feeling happier in his life, between Rudy and Oscar handing Laurie over to him, repeating "Til death do us part", seeing the love shining from her face as he slipped the wedding ring on her finger. When Father smiled at them and said, "Ok," he didn't wait for the rest, but took her in his arms and kissed her, then lifted her up and swung her around, to her delighted laughter. Father threw up his hands and said, "They're married!", then stood back for the stampede of children and relatives and friends.  
  
They had barely finished taking pictures and were getting ready to leave for the reception when a man in a suit came and said "excuse me, Mr. Simon, but someone hit your car, can you come check it out?" Rick frowned, then told A.J., "I'll be right back," and followed the stranger to the parking lot. Just as they passed the second of the motor homes, he felt a gun in his back. A voice said, "Inside here, Mr. Simon, and no one gets hurt." He slowly turned and was prodded up the steps into the cabin, and heard the door close behind him. In front of him was a thin, dark-haired man with intense eyes, who motioned with his hand, and Rick found himself knocked to the floor. Trying to get up, he said "I don't know what this is about, but there are several policeman who'll start looking for me in a minute, so you'd better..ow!" He was punched in the stomach and driven back on his knees. The man in front of him smiled and said, "You can die fast, Mr. Simon, or slow, your choice, but first, we have to reunite you with a certain lady."  
  
Rick tensed, then heard voices outside, the door opened behind him, Then "Rick?, No!" He turned, and saw Laurie being pushed in, a look of terror on her face. Suddenly the man behind her forced a cloth over her face, and Rick started to get up to stop him, only to have everything go black. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rick opened his eyes again; it wasn't a dream, same pain in his head, same faint light from above. An acrid, metallic smell in the air, dampness, some kind of cave or pit, like one of the old smelting sites off the coast.  
  
He heard Laurie stir in back of him, and by turning in the ropes holding him to the post, he was able to get right next to her. In the dim light he saw her open her eyes, then try to focus. By rubbing his face against his shoulder, he was able to dislodge the rough gag in his mouth, and managed a whisper. "Laurie, honey, wake up".  
  
She turned to look at him, her expression one of relief. "It's all right, sweetheart, Are you ok?" She nodded, trying to speak thru the gag in her mouth. He leaned his face against hers, and carefully managed to catch the material with his teeth. She stayed very still, so he was able to loosen the cloth and pull it off.  
  
Letting out a gasp, she leaned against him, her voice breaking as she said, "Rick, I thought they killed you, they hit you so hard. Caparelli had that man put a cloth with chloroform over my face, he said if I resisted, he'd kill us both." "I'm ok, just a headache", he reassured her. "Now, who's this Caparelli, do you know why he did this?"  
  
"Yes, he's a mobster who tried to kill Steve years ago during an assignment, and when I helped rescue him, Caparelli vowed he'd make my life hell. I didn't even know he was out of prison; I guess he decided to carry out his threat, only he went after both of us. I'm so sorry; I didn't think my past would come back to hurt us".  
  
Rick moved his wrists next to hers, and squeezed her hand. "Darling, you have nothing to be sorry about. A.J. and I have made lots of  
  
enemies in our work, too. Any one of them could come after us. Now, we just have to figure out how to get out of here."  
  
She took a deep breath, then, "Rick, I can hear Steve. He's not too far. He wants to know if you have any idea where we are."  
  
"Yes, I think we're just up the coast, some sort of cave area, maybe one of the old smelters, wait a minute, Laurie, do you still have your watch on?" Before she could reply, he tensed.  
  
"Do you hear footsteps", Rick strained to listen, as he heard someone coming from above them.  
  
He saw a light shining down, then a ladder slid in front of them.  
  
A man in a suit came down, and aiming a gun at the two of them, calmly said, "Mr. Caparelli would like to see the bride, Simon. If either of you cause any trouble, he'll be the last person you see."  
  
Whipping out a knife, he leaned over and cut the ropes holding Laurie to the post then lifted her up by her arm. Rick looked at her and whispered, "it will be all right, darling." She managed to smile at him, then was pulled away and forced up the ladder.  
  
Once Laurie was gone, the ladder was hoisted up and the light disappeared, leaving Rick to try to struggle with the ropes binding him. As the minutes passed, his anxiety grew; what were they doing to her, why didn't he think of the homing transmitter in her watch before? As what little light faded in the pit, Rick's fear at what Caparelli was up to grew.  
  
Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and attempting to propel himself up the post, managed to loosen the ropes around his arms. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and slid back down to the ground, just as the light came back down, and the ladder was lowered again.  
  
He looked up in time to see Laurie lying over the shoulder of one of their captors, as he inched his way down the rungs. "What did you do to her, you jerks, Laurie, ."? The man plopped her down next to Rick, seemingly unconscious, and looking over at him, replied, "You'd better pray that they release Mr. Caparelli's brother, Simon, otherwise this is just the beginning." Looping a rope around her, he tightened it around the post, then climbed back up and pulled the ladder up.  
  
As soon as the light disappeared, Rick moved around to his fiancée, and was relieved to see her open her eyes. "Laurie, are you all right, did he hurt you?" She nodded her head. "Oh, Rick," her voice shook, "we've got to get out of here, they're holding us to get Caparelli's brother out of prison, and if they don't have him out in 24 hours."  
  
She broke off, wriggling her arm and sliding something out of her sleeve into her hand. "I was able to swipe this off a desk".  
  
He looked down and saw a knife in her fingers, so he moved his wrists over. "Good work, sweetheart, try catching the rope with that." She managed to close one hand over the handle, then started sawing the bindings.  
  
As soon as they started to fray, Rick took the knife from her and finished cutting through, then sliced through the rope on his ankles. As he put it down and rubbed his hands to restore the circulation, he noticed blood on the handle and on the ground. Glancing over at Laurie in the half light, he saw her look away. "Darling, where did they hurt you, let me see?" he demanded, and untying her wrists, cursed at a bloody x slashed across her right palm. Furiously ripping away the rope holding her upright, she slumped forward into his arms, shaking. Holding her, he saw the front of her dress torn down the center, and hatred boiled up within him.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, I wouldn't have let you go with them if I knew what they'd do", he whispered angrily, taking his handkerchief out and wrapping it around her wounded palm.  
  
Calming down, she said "I'll be ok, when Caparelli wanted me to sign a letter begging the Government to free his brother, I wouldn't, so he slashed that x on my hand and forced it onto the paper. He ripped my dress and said he'd do worse to you if he didn't get what he wanted."  
  
She clung to him as he untied her ankles. "Tell you what, you can have a good cry with me when we get out of here", he promised. She tried to smile and said "I'll hold you to that."  
  
As he helped her to stand, he heard a soft beeping and realized it came from her watch.  
  
"Thank God you wore that today," he said, as she held the timepiece up to her ear. Pushing and turning the stem at the same time, a crackling noise could be heard, so Laurie turned it down. "Too much interference, we must be surrounded by lead." She looked up, "Rick, how are we going to get the ladder, yell fire or I'm sick?"  
  
He grinned at her, "Sick is better and more believable. Sit down and I'll be the decoy." She looped the rope around herself again and put her head down, as Rick started calling "Hey, someone up there, could we get some water, my wife's sick?"  
  
After a couple of minutes, footsteps were heard, and a tired voice yelled, "What do you mean, sick?"  
  
She's ready to throw up, hurry, we need some water?"  
  
"All right, hold on", came the reply, and within a few minutes, the ladder slid down in front of them again. Rick waited until the man turned from the rungs, then grabbed him around the neck and hissed "Any noise and you're going to be the one dead. Which way is out?"  
  
"Only one way in and out, the tunnel opening down this hall and turn left, please, don't leave me here," came the terrified plea. Laurie pulled the ropes off the post and tied up the guard. Rick had her go up the rungs of the ladder a little way up, then she signaled to Rick that the coast was clear.  
  
Once they were out of the pit, Rick figured out that Caparelli's man was telling the truth about which way was out by the smell of the ocean, so they started toward the source of the cold air coming in.  
  
All at once they heard voices coming from an adjacent corridor, and Rick started to pull Laurie into an alcove, Suddenly he stopped, seeing some old containers, marked "Danger, explosives" against the cavern wall.  
  
"Honey, I think I know how to keep these goons from escaping. Get to the cave opening and wait for me."  
  
She shook her head, pulling the guard's gun from her pocket. "We're in this together, Rick, I can help you with this, please?" He paused, then sighed and said, "All right, Laurie, help me with that container over there."  
  
Between the two of them, they tipped over and rolled the container toward the light shining through the cave. Punching a hole in the side, Rick made a line from wall to wall, spilling some kind of powder out then leaned it against the wall.  
  
Just then they heard yelling, and she whispered, "Steve says they're in a boat, on the way here, they picked up my signal. He says when we touch it off, to get out of here quick."  
  
Rick grunted, "He won't get any argument from me, let's go!"  
  
Backing away from the explosives, they rounded a corner, only to come face to face with a long drop to the ocean below. Rick pulled Laurie back, then spied some stairs off to one side. "There's a way down, does Steve have us in sight yet?"  
  
She nodded, "He and Oscar and A.J. are in a speedboat, that might be them," pointing out a single boat captured in the moonlight, high beams on. Suddenly they could hear Caparelli screaming and footsteps coming their way.  
  
Laurie handed Rick the gun, and he shot a round toward the cavern floor. They heard a ricochet, then "Boom".  
  
As smoke started to billow out of the cave, Rick led Laurie down the rusting steps, only to find them rotted away about twelve feet above the ocean. She dropped Rick's hand so she could step out of the skirt portion of her once beautiful wedding gown. Looking out over the water, she told Rick, "I know this is a terrible time to say this, but I don't swim well, why don't you jump and then try to catch me." Grasping her hand, as explosions sounded off above them, he shook his head. "Laurie, I'm not leaving you; we jump together or not at all."  
  
She gazed back at him and said, "I love you, always remember that." "I love you too, now count to three" Quickly she handed him one side of the skirt. "Hold on to this, it might help slow our descent."  
  
Rick got the idea and counting to three, both of them jumped out and down, just as rocks started tumbling from above.  
  
As they came down toward the water, Rick felt a gust catch their "parachute" and slow them down ever so slightly, giving the approaching boat enough time to come close to them.  
  
Landing in the water, Laurie immediately started to sink below the surface, only to have Rick catch the back of her top and haul her upwards. The next moment they heard Steve calling, "Rick, over here", and the two of them paddled over to the waiting boat. Steve pulled Rick in first, then when he reached for Laurie, a wave slammed into her, knocking her back . Quickly Rick came to the other side of Steve and called out "Laurie, swim to the side." Paddling with the last of her strength, she managed to get within reach of the boat and Rick and Steve were both able to catch hold of her and pull her in.  
  
Quickly, Oscar gunned the motor and they headed for a nearby landing, as Steve wrapped Laurie and Rick in blankets. A.J. hugged both of them and said "Thank God you guys are safe, we've been cruising up and down the coast for hours until we picked up Laurie's signal." Rick gathered her in his arms as he said, "Steve, did you get some kind of message from that Caparelli?" "Yes, he sent a demand for the release of his brother from prison," Steve replied, tersely. "I knew he was a monster, but when I saw the bottom of the note, " he stopped and reaching out, squeezed Laurie's shoulder. She managed to get her voice under control. "It's ok, Steve, I just hope we never have to deal with him again. He was planning to re-start his operation in San Diego, I heard him boasting to his father of how he had the perfect setup." Rick tensed. "Oscar, can you radio the police to have them pick up the pieces back there, I don't want any of that bunch to get away."  
  
"All ready called them, Rick, you two did a nice job of stopping them, I can't see how anyone survived back there, but just in case I'm going to have a team go in with the police," he replied, steering the boat into a slip, where they saw Rudy Wells and a small group of people waiting.  
  
As they docked, Steve helped lift the newlyweds out of the boat and onto gurneys for a brief ambulance ride to Mission Hospital.  
  
Once they reached the emergency room, A.J. went to call Cecilia and the teens, while Rudy filled in the doctors on duty and made sure Rick and Laurie were in adjoining rooms.  
  
Rick protested that he was fine, just a little sore, but A.J. would have none of it. "Rick, you haven't seen yourself in a mirror, but you have one heck of a shiner. Besides, if you don't let them check you out, Mom will kill me".  
  
Rick groaned, "Not that, anything but that," he joked. His brother sat next to him as they waited for Rudy to finish examining Laurie. Rick was grateful for his company as A.J. filled him in on the aftermath of their disappearance. "When you didn't come back, I thought it was kind of funny, then some guy in a suit came over and told Laurie something, and she excused herself and went toward the parking lot.  
  
Suddenly we heard the screeching of brakes, and I saw one of the motor homes take off. When we didn't see either of you, Towne went looking for you and found Laurie's bouquet next to the empty parking spot. That's when Steve told us something had happened and that Laurie was unconscious.  
  
The cops found the abandoned RV a couple of hours later in Escondido, so we thought the worst, that you had been taken across the border." A.J. looked away, then said, "Rick, Mom kept saying this couldn't have happened on your wedding day, that God wouldn't be so cruel to let something like this happen just when you two were starting out. Plus, Oscar's blaming himself, saying if he had gotten here earlier, this wouldn't have happened. He got a tip that Caparelli got released from prison early and he was worried Caparelli was coming after both Steve and Laurie."  
  
Rick shook his head, "It's not his fault, that bastard had years to think this up. By the way, are the kids ok?"  
  
"Rob and Robin have been wonderful, especially with Mom and me, trying to keep our spirits up."  
  
His brother leaned over and hugged him, "If it wasn't for you not giving up, I don't think Laurie and I would have made it.  
  
I was so worried about her, A.J., they took her away and slapped her around and terrorized her, but somehow she managed to hide a knife on her and that's how we managed to free ourselves and escape."  
  
"She'll be all right, Rick, she's a very tough lady. I know, she ran me ragged when we were searching for you in Hawaii, even when they tried to convince us you were dead. I could hear her trying to get Rudy to look at you first, she told him they beat you up and then smashed you in the head in front of her."  
  
Rick shook his head, "She tried not to break down when I saw her hand, A.J, but I saw the bruises on her face and her dress, I wanted to kill them for what they did to her." He looked down, "I want to remember how great our wedding was, and all I can think of is that nightmare we just went through."  
  
His brother put an arm around him. "Rick, I don't know what to say, except you and Laurie did make it, and I think you found out how much you two can depend on each other."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Rudy came in. "Rick, let me take a look at you, A.J., can you go sit with Laurie for a minute."  
  
"Sure, Rudy; Rick, I'll be back", the younger Simon replied, giving his brother a smile. As soon as the door closed, Rudy started examining Rick's eyes, quietly asking him questions And probing a swollen area on the back of his head. Rick winced once or twice, but said little until the doctor had cleaned the broken skin and put a bandage on it.  
  
Finally he couldn't contain himself, "Doc, is Laurie going to be ok, she's been through a lot,.." "Rick, calm down, she's all right." Rudy put a hand on his shoulder. "First off, you two are very lucky.  
  
You got a pretty nasty blow to the head, but beyond some swelling, you just have a mild concussion. You have a bruised cheekbone, and I think you may have a cracked rib, but you'll be up and around in a couple of days.  
  
Laurie had to have about 15 stitches in her hand and her right arm is sprained, but other than that, her physical injuries will heal in a few days.  
  
She's also worried sick about you, Rick, I don't know what those people threatened to do, but I think the best medicine for Laurie is just have you be with her." "Which way is she, Doc," Rick swung his legs over the side of the bed, only to have Rudy make him wait until he went and got a wheelchair.  
  
When Rick wheeled into Laurie's room, A.J. was making small talk with her as she lay huddled up on the gurney. He got up and said, "Hon, look who's here." then patted his brother's arm and left.  
  
Laurie turned and sat up abruptly, "Rick, are you ok, ." she said, tears in her eyes. The next minute, he had her in his arms and she was sobbing against his shoulder. "My brave girl, I'm here, I'm never going to leave you." "I know, but you did promise me a good cry, " she hiccupped. She took a couple of shuddering breaths, and then said, "Don't mind me, I was terrified that Caparelli was going to kill you in front of me, he knew that's the one thing I couldn't bear."  
  
He raised her face to his, and wiping her tears away, told her, "Sweetheart, he's never going to hurt you or me like that ever. You're safe now, darling. You've got me for better or for worse, remember?"  
  
Laurie took his hand in hers, "I do. You know, I could say that over and over." She looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, Rick, I'm all right. I'm not going to let anything destroy the beautiful wedding we had." He kissed her, and then lifted her into his arms.  
  
There was a knock on the door, interrupting their embrace. They both laughed. "No privacy, even in a hospital," Rick grumbled, only to brighten when his mother and Robin And Robert came in. Tears of joy spilled over as they took turns hugging and being kissed, until finally A.J. came in, saying, "The nurses want you all to keep it down, they say this is a place for sick people, you know!"  
  
Wiping her eyes, Cecilia laughed and said, "As soon as Dr. Wells releases you, I want you two to go on your honeymoon, even if only for a couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, Pop, Robin and I will be ok, if Grandma doesn't mind us being with her," Robert joined in, as Laurie tenderly brushed the hair out of his eyes. She looked at Rick, who grinned at her, then said, "Ok, but let's make it Vegas, shall we? I don't want to see any water except to drink it".  
  
Amid the laughter, the floor nurse shooed their visitors out of the room, so Rudy could move them to a private room for the rest of the night. Before saying good night, he looked at the two of them and smiled. "I knew the best medicine was to put you together. It might be hard, but try to get some rest". Laurie gave him a hug, and he closed the door.  
  
Rick took one look at the double beds, then moved them together. Hopping into bed, he pulled Laurie in his arms. "Now, where were we", he whispered. "Reminding me why I love you so much", she said, kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget?" he grinned, kissing her back. "Darling, after the for worse part, everything in our life's going to be for better".  
  
By JTBWRITER 12/1/2003 


End file.
